The Darkest Prank
by Brianna Summers
Summary: Ash is devastated when Misty is kidnapped. As he tries desperately to find and rescue her, enlisting the help of several of his Pokémon, he's terrified. Will he ever see her again? And just who would want to kidnap his wife, and why? Pokéshipping. ** Currently on haitus because I have no idea what's next. Sorry! Review if you want an update! **
1. Fear

**A new story! This is technically a short story, but it's going to be a bit too long to put in "Little Moments". **

**And each "chapter" isn't really a chapter, more of a part, but I needed them seperate.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum sighed and propped his feet up on the end of the lounge chair. The mid-spring day was bright and beautiful, sun shining, clouds floating gently across the periwinkle sky like mareep in a field of blue. There was a bare warmth to the day, and he could feel the sun's attempt to warm up the earth as the heat its rays cascaded over his face. His wife was out shopping, his children (minus his youngest daughter, who was on her Pokémon journey) at their grandmother's, and his best friend was lying, asleep, on his head. He had no tasks that day, not a single responsibility that had to be taken care of.

It was a perfect day.

He heard Pikachu yawn from his cranial perch and chuckled. Suddenly, his phone rang. He read the caller ID and groaned. So much for a perfect day. Certainly he'd been called upon to pick something up, drop something off, Arceus knows what…

"Hey, Mist. What's up?"

"Ash!" she cried through the speaker. There was something in her voice that made Ash bolt upright, sending Pikachu flying with a squeal. Fear. But this was not an I-just-overspent-on-things-we-don't-need fear. The tone of her voice was a true, deep terror that ripped at Ash's heart. Something had happened to his wife.

"Misty?" he shouted. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know-I'm not hurt, but-" her voice lowered to a near-whisper.

"What happened? Baby, what's going on?"

"They're coming! Ash, help me!"

"Who?" Pikachu, fully recovered from his impromptu flight, heard his trainer's frightened voice and pricked his ears, chirping in worry.

"I don't know; they grabbed my from behind-I was, I was thrown in a car-Ash, I'm scared!"

"Where are you?" Ash spoke harshly.

"I'm-I'm in…that old warehouse, I think, down on Sea Crest…Hurry, Ash!"

"Don't worry, baby, I'm coming for you."

"Ash, they're coming closer!" she whispered. "I have to go. I love you!"

And only a low buzz reached his ears.

With no chance to return the sentiment, Ash's fear turned to anger. His wife, his love, kidnapped!

"Who the _hell_ would do this, Pikachu?" he cursed. The electric Pokémon gave a deep growl, small bolts of lightning flickering from its red cheeks. His sensitive ears had picked up every word. "Let's go."

He rushed into the small storage shed where he kept all of his pokéballs, grabbed a selection, and ran back into the yard. Throwing one up into the air, he shouted. "Charizard, I need you!" The large fire-type appeared in a flash of red light, flapping its green-and orange wings, and sent a searing flame into the sky above it. "Charizard, somebody kidnapped Misty. I need you to help me find her." The dragon roared, and Ash climbed onto its back, Pikachu on his shoulder, and directed the Pokémon where to go as it climbed into the air and sped off.

* * *

Ohhh shiz, he brings out the Charizard XD

So, yeah. Parts are short.

Review? I would love it if you would!


	2. Terror

And now we see what's going through Misty's mind!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Misty slipped the phone into her pocket, trembling in fear. The footsteps were getting closer. Soon the person would be in the room, and then what would happen?

Scary thoughts invaded her mind, swarming her, making her wince with an emotional pain as deep as any she'd ever felt.

What if they killed her before Ash could reach her? What would he do, without her? She knew how much he loved her. She didn't even consider herself worthy, to be with him. He had undying, unwavering, unconditional love she could only try to return. She knew her death would wound him permanently, and she realized, she didn't even know how much. It could even change him completely, she thought. He was that passionate.

And their children? That she didn't even want to think about. It hurt Misty enough not having parents around, and they'd never been there for her. Her own babies would feel the pain a thousand fold, losing her.

Footsteps. Her chest tightened, her stomach clenched, her heartbeat quickened.

Two figures, garbed in black from head to toe, stood in front of her now. One was clearly feminine, the other masculine. They looked at her with piercing eyes.

"Nice acting." The male said. The voice seemed eerily familiar, but, muffled by the mask shielding his face from view, it was hard to tell.

"Acting?" she squeaked. "What makes you think-who are you?" she blurted.

The female started to laugh, but quickly covered her mouth, as if afraid to. "Oh, isn't this fun?" she squealed in an obviously intentionally high-pitched voice. "Don't worry. It was all acting."

"What-how-_acting_?" Misty spat, confused, terrified, and now angry. Who were these people, and why was she here? "_Acting_?"

"Yes, acting." The male chuckled. "You know, Misty, pretend? Like how Faith used to pretend she was a princess?"

The redhead froze. How did he know her daughter's name? And how did he know about the girl's love of dress-up?

"Oh, cut it out," The female addressed him. "You're going to give us away."

"I think it's about time we told her anyway." He admitted. "You see, Misty," he turned, "It _was_ all acting. And now you'll know why." He faced the other and nodded. Simultaneously, as if rehearsed, they pulled off the masks.

Misty gasped as the two faces grinned devilishly back at her.

* * *

OMG! WHO ARE THEY?

Hehe, I know and youuu don't ;)

All will be revealed!

Who do YOU think they are?

Leave me a review and tell me! I wanna know!


	3. Empty

**Here we are, part three!**

**So, we had some brilliant guesses by reviewers after the last two chapters as to who has kidnapped Misty: Team Rocket, Misty's parents... you'll just have to wait and see! Keep guessing!**

**This story takes a LONG time to write because I don't really know how to do action stories...so I hope it's okay! Synonyms... (Must. Acquire. Thesaurus.) **

**If anything needs fixing, tell me.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ash's face was grim with determination. The journey to the old storage building took no more than a few minutes, but it seemed to take hours to the man.

Soon the warehouse came into view. It was decrepit, dilapidated, and _ancient_. There wasn't a human alive who, even from old tales, remembered what it had once stored. The entire wooden structure was an ugly gray color, its old walls bowing out, the roof sagging, threatening to fall in. The windows were entirely void of glass, and yet there wasn't a thing visible through them. They gave a view of solid black. The grass around it ranged in shades from tan to dark tan, all of it dead and taken over by weeds, and there wasn't a tree within fifty feet of it. A rusty chain-link fence, once electrified, saw to that.

Charizard landed in the space behind the old building. Ash, with Pikachu, rushed around to the drooping door and thrust it aside, sending it flying off of its broken hinges. Not even giving a single thought to what traps might be waiting, he ran inside.

He found himself in a large, empty room. There was a door to the right and a door to the left. Even Pikachu glanced between the two, unsure of which to choose. The entire structure had a deadly silence hanging maliciously in the dusty air; it was impossible to hear a sound.

"Can you smell them, Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric-type in a near-whisper. The creature jumped off of his shoulder and worked its tiny nose furiously. Suddenly he bolted upright and pointed. "Pika!"

"That one?" Pikachu nodded. "Okay, Pikachu, let's go!" And the two raced for the door on the right. Before even reaching the door, however, Ash found himself in a hole.

"Pikapi?"

Ash looked up, blinking in confusion. He was sprawled at the bottom of a pit no more than two feet deep, completely uninjured, but the sound of the breaking wooden floorboards had been deafening, and the impact had left him dazed. Pikachu was gazing at him from beside the pit.

"Pikachu?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred.

"Pikapi!" The creature cried, frantically waving its chubby arms at the door behind it. "Pikachu-pi!"

Ash's eyes snapped wide open. "Misty!" he cried, struggling out of the hole and dashing again for the door. It was locked, but the lock was weak and gave easily with a kick. Ash fell forward into the room and hit the floor hard. When he looked up, Pikachu was standing in front of him, looking around, perplexed. Ash's russet eyes followed the Pokémon's gaze around the small room. They saw only silence once more.

The room was empty.

* * *

**OH NOES! Where did they go? Did Pikachu simply choose the wrong room? Hmm...**

**Anyway, onto part four!**

**And yes, I know these parts are really short. Parts, not chapters, remember? ;)**

**Leave a review if you liked!**


	4. Anger

**Here we go, part number four!**

**There's a little bit more action in this one, but I'm really not that good at it, so... I tried.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Ash stood quickly and searched the room. It was empty. Eerily empty. There was a desk, and chairs, and an old file cabinet. It could have been an office once, but now it stood unused. And empty.

He ran back out the door and into the other room, the one that had been behind the door to his left when he had entered the warehouse. It was empty, too. Devoid of anything that could possibly been in there, save for air.

Frustrated, Ash marched back outside. The sun still shone brightly, a mocking insult to his grief. He scoffed and stared at a plain grey rock by his feet. He couldn't give up. He could _never_ just…give up. But what could he do now?

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked up at his small yellow partner, who was trying to get his attention. "Pikachu-pi!" it cried, pointing furiously at a shape in the sky. The raven-haired trainer stared at it, squinting. He could just make out two triangles at the top of a large, tan-colored round object.

It was a balloon.

Team Rocket's balloon.

And suddenly Ash knew what he had to do. Summoning Charizard again, he climbed onto its back, Pikachu again on his shoulder, and pointed out the balloon to the massive fire-type. He then hung on for dear life as the dragon took off at full speed towards it. Quickly Charizard pulled up beside the balloon, startling its inhabitants.

"Hey, it's the twerp!" The pink-haired woman stated. Her companions were wide-eyed, staring at the man and Pokémon beside them.

"All right, where is she?" Ash snapped.

Another of the balloon's occupants, a blue-haired man, smirked and nodded at the woman, and she began to speak.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"I don't have time for this!" Ash interrupted. "Where is she?"

"Who?" The third balloon-rider asked. The Meowth blinked its eyes in puzzlement.

"Misty!" he cried. "Tell me where she is or your balloon gets it!" Hearing his cue, Pikachu shifted from Ash's shoulder to his head, flicking sparks from its bright red cheeks.

Team Rocket looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. What was the twerp talking about?

"Oh!" The woman chirped, a smile spreading across her face. "I know who he's talking about, James! The red-haired brat who traveled with him and took Togepi!"

"So you know who I'm talking about." Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. This was taking too long. "Now where is she?"

"We don't have your girlfriend, twerp." Meowth snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ash began.

"Then why do you want to know so badly?" The blue-haired man asked.

"Because she's my _wife_, and she was kidnapped-"

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" The woman went starry-eyed, clasping her hands to her face. "Mister and Misses Twerp and Twerpette!"

Ash, already frustrated and now angry, ignored her annoying voice. "I know you have her, now tell me where she is, or your balloon's as good as fried!" he shouted at them.

"That's where you're wrong." James told him calmly. "We don't have your wife."

Since Misty was nowhere in sight, and he couldn't prove their lies, Ash had to give up. He turned to Pikachu and gave a small nod. The Pokémon sent a shock through the balloon that sent them spiraling off into space.

Charizard roared. Pikachu panted. Ash sighed.

Suddenly his phone rang.

He checked the caller ID, pressed the button, and yelled into the speaker.

"_Misty!"_

* * *

__**Well, Team Rocket didn't take her. There goes that idea, huh?**

**Working on the next part.**

**Leave a review if you liked, or didn't, or have any advice... It would be appreciated.**

**:3**


End file.
